Zombie Apocalypse: Vocaloid Version
by Apocalyptah
Summary: The Vocaloids try to survive a zombie raid. (Sorry for the awkward summary)
1. Day 1

Day 1  
>Mikus' journal<p>Meiko has all of us in this stupid safe house. Fine. I liked it for the first ... day. Kaito has been having a close eye on everyone, especially me, not leaving me out of his sight. Usually at day time everyone sits there, and usually only Neru and Luka go to find supplies, so I sit there and do nothing, or sing, or dance. I have rarely seen zombies. But last night I had a plan. My whole intention is to find survivors, and to well, survive. I walked to the door of the safe house. I slowly creaked open the door. I heard a quick voice "what are you doing? Miku no! Your crazy!" I jumped. I turned around, I said "come over here!" Rin stood up and walked to me, "what are you doing?" I answered "Rin! We're going to find weapons, supplies, and survivors. Come with me". I began begging "please?" Rin sighed and nodded. There was no zombies outside, weirdly. Maybe because it's only the beginning. We left the property. We went into town.<br>Rin screamed.  
>Zombies.<br>Everywhere.  
>My eyes widened. I awkwardly laughed "uhm... at least theres not enough to surround us entirely..."<br>Rin held onto my sleeve like some one half her age. I was thinking of running back.  
>I remembered something.<br>I ran very fast, Rin dragging behind me.  
>Every few minutes a zombie would almost brush against us.<br>Soon enough I got where I wanted to go. I entered the property, "Teto?" I heard a voice from behind the house, i heard a quiet voice "back here!" I dragged Rin to the back of the house. Teto was against the wall.  
>Zombies surrounded her.<br>Teto screamed "get a weapon! Knife from the kitchen!"  
>One zombie bolted toward us. I threw myself and Rin out of the way.<br>We soon got the knife, I decided to go back to Teto to test it out. It wasn't easy to use. Luckily it was a lazy zomnbie. And lucky those exist. Teto was a goner. I only had a knife. I screamed "Teto run!" Teto ran toward us. One zombie grabbed her. She struggled and got free. Another zombie grabbed her foot, tripping her. It was to late, zombies surrounded her. She didn't scream, but me and Rin did and we ran outside the property. We caught our breath and started walking home. We were shaking. Suddenly a finger tapped my shoulder. I screamed and turned around, "Teto!". Teto was badly injured, limping. We helped her to the safe house, avoiding zombies. We opened the safe house door. Everyone was up. Everyone looked mad, they must've been looking all over for us. I layed Teto down. Meiko shook her head. I panicked "i got bored! You never let me go with Neru and Luka!" Meiko said sternly "because they ... because ... uhm... uh... because theyre good at getting supplies! Now get some sleep you ditched a whole night of sleep..." Everyone after that surrounded Teto, trying to make her feel better. I soon went to sleep. 


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
>Rins' Journal<p>I sat up half of the night, explaining my story to Len, I finished and he replied, getting up and waving his arms in the air "why didn't you take ME along?" I than got up and crossed my arms "I only went because I was awake!" He sat back down. Miku was wide eyed telling the story to Kaito like the little night adventure was a good thing, I mean it sorta was we saved Teto but we could've been killed, and I'm the one who also wanted to go. I heard banging on the walls and doors. That was normal, I mean maybe 2 zombies are out there. Nothing they can do. Than I heard Neru and Luka screaming. They rushed into the safe house, wide eyed. Of course yesterday than didn't come running in screaming from supply hunting. Neru panicked "Zombies. Tens of many. We gotta get outta here! Theres gotta be some one with a safer house!" Meiko sighed "let's see those zombies..." She peeked her head out the door. She screamed bloody murder "yeah... lets try to find a different place." Teto said something, finally "but wouldn't it be to dangerous? Thats what I tried to do! Meiko, we have to stay here!" Meiko replied "Fine. You stay. Let's see how long you last." Teto sighed "fine..."<br>"OK" Meiko said "We will run out in groups of..." she counted how many people were in the safe house "9 people. 3 groups, 3 people in each group." I saw the groups like this:  
>Group 1:<br>1. Haku  
>2. Neru<br>3. Meiko

Group 2:  
>1. Len<br>2. Me  
>3. Teto<p>

Group 3:  
>1. Miku<br>2. Kaito  
>3. Luka<p>

Group 1 ran out first, I didn't hear anything, soon it was our turn. We all ran out, zombies trying to grab us. We punched and kicked. A zombie grabbed Len, I screamed "Teto run!" I grabbed Len and ran so fast the zombie toppled over and I was dragging him. Soon we made it. Teto was with Haku, Neru, and Meiko by the fence. Me and Len caught up. I saw group 3, door open. Miku crossed her arms and I can see she annoyingly sighed, she was facing Kaito. I can see he said "fine..." Next thing I knew Kaito was carefully running passed zombies with Miku on his back. Luka ran like the wind, no zombies can catch up to them. I turned around to here Len screaming "Rin! Look out!" I blacked out. I woke up on Lens' back. I got off to learn my carelessness got me beat by a pretty harmless zombie (some zombies are weaker and safer than others and can't kill). We knew where to go. Gumi's house, which had a safe shortcut to her house. So we went down to the zombie infested park, and quickly jumped into a bush. Bush after bush - not fun. Gumi's house was across the park. And luckily the park had pretty big bushes for everyone to at least sorta fit. Soon we were at Gumi's house, oddly no zombies were there. We entered her property to see dead zombies and Gumi with her goggles on and chainsaw running. She took off her goggles and said "so, you need some shelter? You can stay... For the night." We spent a night so far in her safe house... I think it's better than ours 


	3. Day 3

Day 3 Lens' journal I woke up late. Gumi crossed her arms "Finally. Every one is up. You've all gotten you night of sleep. It's time for you to go." Meiko got angry "can we atleast have some food? You can't just kick us out!" Gumi argued "I can't keep 9 or how ever many of you there are here! But I'll give you some food and then you can find a safe empty building or something." Luka pleaded "Please Gumi let us stay PLEEEAAASSEEE..." Gumi sighed "Give me your weakest friend, one person can't hold ME back from surviving." Everyone exchanged glances. Neru answered "Teto... you might as well stay here." Teto flailed her arms in the air "Just because I got attacked by zombies once doesn't mean I'm the weakest, and I wasn't even knocked out like Rin-" Rin squeeled "Hey!" Gumi was getting annoyed "Okay, here is some snacks, time for you to go, have a nice trip, fare well, blah blah." Luka was the person to carry the box of food. Miku squinted at the box "we're going to have to live on JUNK food for now!" Rin replied "UGHK!" I could tell Lukas' patience wasn't going to last any longer "Life isn't going to be easy with zombies all over the place, okay? Your just gonna have to deal with it!" Everyone began walking away from Gumis house, we were safe by her house for the time being because she's one heck of a zombie killer. Meiko was in front of everyone, suddenly she stopped. Haku asked "Meiko, wwhy did you stop?" Meiko answered "where are we going?" I thought of an idea "we can see if the hotel is empty, we can stay there..." I thought Meiko was going to say something about my idea, but she didn't. She agreed with the plan. And at least the hotel wasn't to far away. I noticed something, we had to cross the middle of town. That is where the MOST zombies are. Soon, we saw hoards of zombies. Meiko stopped, speechless. Luka stammered "h-h-h-h-how are we gonna g-get any... farther? So m-many..." I decided to tell my dumb idea "maybe we should go AROUND the middle of town, i mean the most zombies are there." Meiko turned around "How did you know that? WHY didn't you tell us that?" I panicked "well, i guessed that since I guess its easier for a zombie to be here... but I didn't know it was true!" The zombies started to notice us. They were, of couse, slow. Everyone was confused, until Meiko sighed "I guess we have to go around like Len said, let's see how it'll work out..." We were on the move, Luka was gasping for breath "some one... hold this... box... of food..." Haku agreed to, she held it with ease. Meiko gasped. Zombies blocked our way I quickly tried to think of an idea, when Neru thought of one first "Maybe we should turn around and try to go the other way." We turned around. Everyone froze. We were surrounded. We had to run to the side. It was to late, I heard a scream and turned around. Something was wrong. Some one was missing. Miku panicked "Neru? Neru!" I noticed she was gone. I saw yellow/blonde. I ran toward the zombies. Rin screamed "Len! No! NO!" She ran toward me, Miku grabbed the back of her shirt. I pushed through zombies. I felt something. Neru! I lifted her up. She grabbed my shoulders. We noticed how many zombies there were. I felt a zombie grab my and pull me down. Neru screamed. I yelled "RUN!". But she wasn't strong enough, she held onto me. I got up adn tried pushing through zombies, not easy the second time with Neru holding onto me for dear life. Finally we were out of the zombie mob. We ran to the park in the middle of town, surpisingly not much zombies were there. Neru laid down, weaker than the time Miku and Rin brought Teto back. I sat down "we're gonna have to find everyone, they're probably still on their way to the hotel." I knew she wasn't strong enough for anything. I lifted her up. We couldn't stay here to long. We began continuing our way to the hotel. Neru mumbled. At least she can... mumble. And I'm suprised I can carry a girl 3 years older than were finally a block away from the hotel. They must already be here. We walked to the front of the hotel. Empty. Were could they be? We found a room. I carefully laid Neru on a bed and I sat against the bed. I noticed I had my phone, I called Rin. I panicked "Rin? Where are you! We're at the hotel. Come here. Now, we're in room 312". Rin was cheerful "Len! Len~ Your alive! Uhm. Ok. We're on our way, sorry we took a detour." We hung up. Neru seemed to be sleeping. I was tired but I had to wait for Rin and the rest of them. A while later I heard knocking on the door, "who is it?" I heard a reply "Len? Its us open the door!" I replied "its unlocked!" Rin opened the door, overjoyed she gave me a hug, than looked around "you saved Neru!" Everyone else walked in. Meiko crossed her arms "Len! We were worried sick about you too you almost gave your sister a heart attack!" I replied "Neru could've died." I walked up to Neru, I woke her up "Neru? You okay?" She weakly nodded. Meiko said "well, we need differnet rooms. Since theres only two beds in here." I added "and a pull out couch". Rin jumped up "I call it!" I smiled and nodded. Soon everyone got rooms sorted out and it was only me, Rin and Neru. Rin stared at the wall, bored. I sat next to her. She said "how long are we going to be here? It's boring..." I responded "a night or two. It's safe here." She sighed "I'm going to bed." Every one of our rooms got some food from the box. I grabbed something than walked to Neru. I woke her up "you have to eat." She reached out to grab the twinkie, she slowly opened it. Soon she was done. I came back to her to take the wrapper. She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me close. She quickly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed bright pink, which I never do. She blushed a little to. I noticed Rin was sleeping, then I walked to my bed to get some sleep. 


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
>Kaitos Journal<p>

I woke up at about midnight with Miku whispering "Kaito. KAITO!" She was standing at the side of the bed "What do you want?" "I'm going to take a walk around the hotel, wanna come?" I got up "sure..." She dragged me outside the room by my wrist, we went down the stairs, and she was about to open the main door, I stopped walking "where are you going?" She turned around "lets go outside, I mean even zombies gotta sleep... I think..."

We walked outside, it was dark. I saw zombies everywhere, not grouped together but all spread out. I stepped back "let's go back inside..." Miku grinned "imagine running all these zombies over?" I looked at her "we're far away from our cars..." Miku stared at the hotel parking lot "we don't need to OUR car..." "Your crazy! We can't steal some one's car!" She rolled her eyes "the owners can be dead." "but we don't have the keys" she shrugged "hot wire the car." I sighed "I guess I'll try..." Miku looked surprised "you can hot wire a car?" I shook my head "Nope." We went to the closest car, Miku stopped along the way to get a rock. The closest car wasn't to close to the zombies. Miku threw the rock at the car, breaking the drivers window. She carefully stuck her hand in the window and hit the unlock button.

I got in the car, Miku in the passenger seat "Uhm... I have a problem. I have no clue where to start with hot wiring a car." Miku found something "the cars' idiot owner left the keys in the car." I took the keys and started the car. Once we pulled out of the parking space we heard a bump. Zombie. We went into the hoard of zombies. Bad idea. Miku pointed at the window "That one! Get THAT one!" Soon one went to my window and tried to grab me. I leaned the opposite way of the window. We probably killed 10 zombies, when one smashed the back window "Kaito... Let's go back to the hotel..." I agreed "I good idea." I floored it and ran into about 6 zombies on the way. Close to the hotel we hit a pot hole, I banged my head on the steering wheel. Miku quietly laughed. We parked the car, I put the keys in my pocket. Miku smiled "That was fun! We gotta do that another time!" I nodded "Okay..." We soon heard a voice "taking my keys, huh?"

We stopped in our tracks, Miku stammered "uh.. w-we didn't know it was y-yours, m-ma'am." The voice became angry "MA'AM?" I turned around. It was Piko. Piko Utatane. Miku turned around too "sorry!" She saw it was Piko. Piko came closer "you love calling me ma'am, don't ya?" Miku waved her hands in the air "Well I didn't know it was your car! What are you doing here anyway?" Piko crossed his arms "I noticed this was a safe place so I'll stay at the hotel, Right now I'm looking around the place. Never been here. And I see you broke two of my windows." "I only broke one! A zombie broke the other!" I started to turn around "Come on, let's go back to the room, or you can stay here." Miku turned around "No! Wait!" She caught up to me "that was a... fun drive.." I nodded "Only time you can legally run some one over." We were soon at the room door. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over "Piko?" He looked around "where's an empty room?" I pointed to the left "anything to the left."

I opened the door. Luka sat up "who's there?" I turned on the light "me and Miku." Luka sighed and sat on the bed. Miku told her the story. A few minutes later Meiko burst through the door "everyone to the lobby ASAP." We all met up to the lobby. Everyone sat on a sofa and Meiko was the only one standing. She smiled "I see some people are getting bored of this place." Rin smiled "Me! I'm getting BORED!" Meiko smirked "how about we turn this zombie situation..." She smiled more "into a game?"

Len stood up "is it optional?" Meiko shot a death glare at him "Yes!" Len looked annoyed "but-" Meiko interrupted "if I find out you dropped out of this game, you'll be punished, or any one else even helped some one drop out, the helper will be punished." Len glanced at her "what type of punishment can you give?" Meiko smiled "I'm good at karate. I can manage to push you off the hotel roof or through a window. Your choice." Len got aggravated "your a MANIAC! A psychopath!" Meiko shrugged "I don't care." Meiko led everyone outside "Okay. Everyone is in a group with their room mates. In 3 weeks, we will return to the lobby. The losers are the people who die during those 3 weeks. Good luck."

Every one went in different directions. Meiko infront of everyone. I turned around. What is Len doing? He was helping Neru toward the hotel. He was going to get himself killed. But I'm pretty sure Meiko was bluffing. But wait- that means Rin is alone. They probably planned that out. Within 20 minutes, we were away from all of the groups.  
>And we took a bad path.<br>Soon enough, we saw zombie mobs.  
>Alot of zombie mobs.<p>

**Note: After this day, all chapters will be weeks, not days. So that means there are 3 more chapters in this story.**


	5. Day 5week1

**NOTE: I MIGHT EDIT OR ADD ON TO IT LATER, BECAUSE MY NEW LAPTOP BROKE AND I'M GETTING IT BACK IN A FEW DAYS. (I'm using my old laptop thats annoying to use because of the loud keyboard and severely cracked inner screen)**  
><strong>This is the second to last part, next week and its done<strong>

Week 1  
>Group 1<br>Rin  
>Len<br>Neru

Lens POV

I helped Neru toward the back of the hotel. Halfway there, she started walking faster "I gotta get my energy back... real quick," We got to the back of the hotel. It might've looked like we were going in the hotel but we're not. Neru leaned against the wall. Rin was already there, I don't know how she got there so fast but she did. My phone vibrated. Whoa wait... Phones still work? It was a text from Haku, one of Meikos room mates, "you know that crazy thing Meiko said? Well, It was a joke. You can go in the hotel and quit the game. But that is what quitters do." That text some how didn't seem very Haku like. I got another text from Teto, Meikos other room mate "hey every one come to the park in the center of town." I sighed "we gotta go to the center of town, the park." Neru got up "lets take the easy way there. I mean isn't the park by here part of the park by there?" Rin looked at her "that doesn't make much sense but I think so."

We walked to the park by the hotel, we walked by the bushes which hid us from the zombies sight. In the distance I can see everyone else was there. Meiko was sitting on the side of the fountain and everyone was on the benches surrounding the fountain. Meiko stood up "I hope everyone knows the whole punishment thing was a joke... So I thought of something else. We should split in half." Luka sighed "there are 9 people, we can't really split 9 in half or have groups of 2." Meiko sat down "fine. We'll just stay in our normal groups." Soon Teto turned around. She screamed "uhm... everyone... look behind you..." Everyone turned around. A hoard of zombies. Soon everyone was surrounded. Miku even jumped in the fountain which was only a little under the knee. We heard revving, then zombies started collapsing. It was Gumi. She took off her goggles "I came just in time. You all need weapons. I found a chainsaw, so you should be able to find a gun. The first thing you have to do is find a weapon. Not shelter. Not food. A weapon." Meiko crossed her arms "you gotta help us."

Gumi turned around, beginning to walk away "why should I? I mean I'm just one talented chain sawer, you have 9 people. I have myself." Meiko sneaked up to Gumi, taking her chainsaw. Gumi turned around "gimme that!" Meiko shook her head. She ran toward the fountain, slamming the saw into the ground than dropping it into the fountain "oops." She walked back to Gumi "that's why you don't say no." Gumi looked annoyed "Now how are we going to kill these zombies! Look around you! You BAKA!" Zombies swarmed around us. Meiko screamed "RUN!" No use. We ran and ran. Meiko, who was running faster than anyone, ran into building. Soon we were cornered. No where to go. Gumi panicked "run again!" She ran into the hoard. I saw them swarm her. Luka looked around "I think there's enough room to run around them." Meiko nodded "lets go."

Meiko ran first, knocking into a zombie randomly standing there. Meiko tried to get up, but I saw Gumi was old news to them so they went to Meiko. Luka quickly dragged Gumi by the arm to the wall. Rin looked away "eek!" I slightly turned my head. Zombies seemed to tear her arm, but it was still attached (that was the only damage I saw, but I bet there was more). Haku covered her eyes. Luka tried to find out if she was still alive "Gumi...GUMI..." Gumi opened her eyes a little "Meiko you baka... idiot" Luka joked "famous last words." I stopped looking away "what about Meiko?" Luka looked toward the zombie hoard "we can't get her now." Haku uncovered her eyes "can we escape?" Teto shrugged "I'll try." She went to the side opposite from where the zombies were crowded. She started running, no zombie in here way "I'm going to the hotel!" Zombies started departing from their crowd around Meiko.

I looked toward where Meiko was. She was gone. Zombies came closer. Rin hid behind me. We heard something "hey zombies! Can't get me! Race ya to the hotel!" It was Teto. She started running toward the hotel. We had some space to run. Luka started running "follow me!" Everyone followed her, we were soon all in the now empty park. Soon I felt something push me over. I looked over, a one armed zombie. I looked at it, motionless and speechless. Rin ran over to me, dragging me away like I couldn't get up. soon another one was in front of Rin. She was scared motionless. I slowly got up. The zombie grabbed me, and took my arm. I tried pulling away, it was strong for having one arm. It started raising my arm to its face. No... Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Soon we noticed something. Everyone was gone.

Rin screamed and fell. A zombie attacked her back. I grabbed her arm and ran like the wind. Rin complained "getting grass stains here!" Soon Rin got heavier, I turned around. A zombie grabbed her leg. I felt a zombie lightly grab my neck. I got the claw hands off my neck, but it tightly squeezed my arm. We were doomed. Rins voice was shaky "uhm... Len?" The zombie had its hands around Rins' neck while trying to eat her short hair. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, the stupid zombie bit me! It looked at my hand in disgust and let me go. The other zombie was still trying to munch on Rins hair like a cow. I was afraid to look at my hand after it was bit. I punched the zombie in the face... Which is sorta weird to punch a zombie... And it backed off. The zombies gibbered to each other or whatever mumble language they have. Rin shrieked "your hand is missing a finger!"

I panicked and looked at my hand. Rin began laughing uncontrollably "your hands just a bloody mess! No missing fingers!" I glared at her. She stopped laughing "where is everyone?" I wrapped my tie around my hand "they must've seen the zombies, forgot about us, and ran to the hotel." We walked to the hotel. We opened the main doors. Everyone was in the lobby. They looked over, everyone looked happy "your alive!" I glared at all of them and sat in the empty chair. Luka stood up "the game is continuing next week, in memory of Meiko since that's probably what she would have done, and we need the rest of the week for a break." I tried to ignore that. Neru sat next to me "Haku screamed 'zombies' and everyone ran. Most of us didn't know we forgot you until we showed up at the hotel. What happened to your hand?"

I stood up "I'll show you later. I'm going to the room." Neru followed me "is it zombie related or did you just fall?" I opened the room door "zombie related." Neru sat on her bed "show me." I stood in front of her, and started unraveling the tie. Neru shrieked like Rin "how did that happen!" My palm was destroyed. I told her about the zombie who thought I tasted bad. She joked "I guess the zombie had high standards." I shrugged "maybe." I wrapped my hand back up "this hand better be better by the end of the week." Rin opened the door, Miku behind her "Miku, you know the song I told you about...riiight?" Miku nodded. Rin turned to me "Len... I know what will make you and me feel better... You gotta dance to the song Miku sings!" I sighed, knowing if I didn't Rin would be mad "fine. Ok." I got up. Miku started singing, I was annoyed but I went on with dancing. Love. And. Joy. Rin has to be kidding me. After 3-4 minutes, Miku stopped singing. I sat down.

Half of the week was over, when Teto ran in the room "Zombies are beginning to mob the hotel!"

**To be continued in the last week (next chapter)**


	6. Finale

Week 1 1/2  
>Group 2<br>Kaito  
>Luka<br>Miku

Mikus' POV

Soon everyone was at the roof (which was luckily accessible), hopefully the stupid zombies won't know we're up here. I got bored quickly, so I just walked in circles around the roof of the hotel. It was 25 minutes, when we finally heard zombies running up the stairs. Kaito dragged me to the other side of the roof.

I got an idea "hey! I see a dumpster down there! We can jump!" Kaito shook his head "that only works in movies" I put crossed my arms "not as painful as being torn by zombies." Before we could decide to run or jump, all the zombies mobbed us. I grabbed Kaitos' wrist and jumped off the roof.

It was a hard fall. I was dazed for 5 minutes. "Ow!" I jumped, than remembered my nails were cleching onto Kaitos' wrist. I grinned "told ya it would be a good ide-" Rin landed on my legs face first "Ow, geez Miku your legs are boney!" I glared at her "where's Len and the rest of them?" We heard a scream and Len landed on Rin face first, than Neru landed on Len. Rin was squished, she pushed them away. Soon Haku and Teto landed on Rin. She was crushed. She pushed them away, too.

I got a bad thought "what if the zombies come down here? The hotel is raided! No where to go!" I got a call from Mikuo (wondering how phones still work...) "hey Miku! A helicopter rescue team coming in an hour, at the front of the radio station... Get here quick..." The radio station was on the complete other side of town "Ok." I hung up. I got out of the dumpster "we're going to the radio station, rescue will be there. In an hour."

Everyone was relieved. We just gotta make it across town. The zombies started falling off the roof into the dumpster, soon zombies from opposite directions appeared. Without thought, I started running toward the other side of town for my life. Soon I reached the fountain in the park. I sat down on the surrounding benches. Soon some one sat next to me. I looked over. It was Kaito "the rest off them are running for their lives too." soon we could hear Rin scream "the zombies are chasing us- AHHH!" I turned around. I could only see crowded zombies. I got up and started running, Kaito caught up to me.

5 minutes later, I was tired. We were by a cafe. Obviously boarded up. I walked up to the building, and sat in front of the door. "oh how's it been?" I looked around "Meiko?" She walked up next to me "thought i was dead, hm?" me and Kaito nodded. She laughed "well I'm not. With help from Defoko, we both got weapons and food. Of course Defoko disappeared yesterday..." I grinned "well... can we have some weapons?" Meiko glared at me "No way!" And she walked away. I whispered to Kaito, loud enough so Meiko could hear me "I guess she doesn't want a rescue helicopter to pick her up!" Meiko turned around "what?" I explained "Mikuo found out a rescue helicopter is landing on the opposite side of town." Meiko rolled her eyes "That's such a joke. You just want my weapons."

I shook my head "no! It's the truth! But fine, if you want to be greedy and self centered and die out here than be my guest~" Meiko groaned "fine... here." She was holding a case. She opened the case, and gave us both pistols,"there. Happy? Now bring me to the radio station." I turned to start walking when I felt something tapping me. I turned around. It was Rin "I think they all ran to the hotel. I just ran for my life..." Soon Len and Neru ran up "finally I caught up to you!" Rin turned around "where's Haku and Teto?" Rin sighed "they... disappeared." I started walking "we don't want to disappear, so let's move on."

The Radio station was about a mile or more away, It was a pretty calm walk - for about 5 minutes. I stopped. I heard rustling. Than groaning and moaning. Then screeches. Soon I felt something on my hair. I fell back. I turned around and shot at whatever pulled my hair. I panicked, thinking some one accidentally pulled my hair. I turned around to double check. It was just a zombie, with a bullet in its neck. I knelt down, and did the unimaginable. I actually pulled the bullet out of the zombie, which was quite disgusting, The zombie grabbed my leg unexpectedly. I screamed and noticed I was alone. And surrounded.

I took out my pistol and frantically beat the zombies around me, beating the zombie hanging on to me to death. I stopped when a zombie swiped their claws at my face. I collapsed, half unconsious, I was going to die. I felt I was bloodied beyond recovery. I felt some one pick me up and run like I weighed 5 pounds. I was to weak to notice who was saving me, Soon I heard the voice of Rin and everyone - but my hearing was all fuzzy.

I woke up sitting up against a wall. I looked around. I saw Neru, Len, Rin, and Kaito. Meiko wandered off some where. I noticed we were in a building some where, and through the boarded up window I saw it was dark out. I panicked. I noticed Kaito was sleeping with his arms around me, I woke him up "Kaito! Kaito! Are you crazy? Have you forgotten about the helicopter rescue!" my voice was raspy. Kaito still half asleep responded "Mikuo called. The helicopter got delayed and is showing up tomorrow". "And Kaito..." I looked at his clothes "you do know your clothes are bloody." He sighed "you are a bleeder." I rolled my eyes.

I only got a couple hours of sleep. I woke up once the sun shined and woke up everyone else. I heard my phone ring. I answered it, it was Mikuo "hey you should come on over to the radio station." I agreed and hung up. Kaito accepted to giving me a piggy back ride the whole way. Rin and Len had the guns and Rin was in the back, Len so it was easier shoot the zombies. Neru knew a short cut son we got there pretty quick. We knocked on the door of the radio station, Mikuo let us in. 5 minutes later the helicopter arrived.

The pilot opened the doors and everyone got in. Mikuo asked the pilot after everyone settled "where to?" The pilot raised the helicopter "an island, we're turning it into a paradise for survivors! Its 100% free from zombies and its great! My co-pilot will go back there and help your bloodied little friend. The co-pilot wrapped me up in gauge. One bandage even went over one eye. The co-pilot soon turned and returned to the front of the helicopter.

Finally.  
>I thought<br>Survival.

Well thats the end. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope my next story will be even better (even though it might not be as adventurous...)


End file.
